Mission To Namek
by Broly555
Summary: Loosely based off the old online flash game, Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks must put a stop to Frieza as he has invaded New Namek. Three Super saiyans in one story! A first for me. Remembering the story of the Frieza saga a must to understand this story.
1. Part 1

Author's note: I do no own Dragonball Z. Also, This is a future Trunks that hasn't gone Super Saiyan yet, and for some reason, Goku can't transform into one yet either. It sucks, but I need to beef up an already thin plot line.

Part 1

The sky on the new planet Namek was clear as the field workers were pulling out their vegetables and weeding their fields. The children were playing and the elders were watching with smiles on their faces. Suddenly, there was a loud crash as a ship landed in front of the village. Five extremely powerful men came down the ramp and line up in a military fashion. A lizard-like creature that was all too familiar to the Namekians came last and smirked at the nameks who were trembling at the sight of him.

"Ginyu force, imprison them. We'll need bait to lure that miserable Saiyan here," ordered Frieza. The Ginyu force then charged at the Nameks. After about a solid hour of rounding the Namekians up, they were put into concentration camps. In one of these camps was Dende. He put all of his power into sending his telepathic message.

_GOHAN! PLEASE! FRIEZA'S HERE! SAVE US!..._

…………………………

Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan were having a big father-son sparing session in the morning. Everything was going great until Gohan collapsed under the pressure of the telepathic message.

_GOHAN! PLEASE! FRIEZA'S HERE! SAVE US!_

"NO, DENDE!" screamed Gohan as he felt the mental link disappear.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" asked Goku as he came flying up to Gohan full of worry. Trunks and Vegeta flew in as well.

"It's a telepathic message from Dende. He said that Frieza is on New Namek, and they're in trouble."

"I thought that you killed Frieza, Kakarot. It looks liked you failed," said Vegeta as he crossed his arms.

"How could he survive? I watched him die," whispered Goku to himself. He suddenly looked up, his eyes filled with a fire only seen on Namek just before he became a super saiyan.

"Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, and I will go to New Namek and take care of this. You need to stay here and train, just in case we don't come back. Guys, let's go!"

Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks left the training grounds and were headed for Capsule Corporation. They got on a ship and were headed for New Namek, which was about 2 days away, much closer than the old Namek. The three warriors sat in the main room of the ship, talking to each other about what they would do on the planet:

"I say we go after Frieza first!" exclaimed Vegeta enthusiastically.

"No. We need to free the people of the planet first. Then Frieza won't have anyone to use as shields," pointed out Goku.

"Are you sure that you can beat him?" asked Trunks.

"Of course Kakarot can! He's the Legendary Super Saiyan! He can do anything!" praised Vegeta sarcastically.

"Well, I did it before, so I know I can do it again!" determined Goku with confidence. The alarm that warned when the destination was about to be reached went off at that moment. The three Saiyans stood tall, waiting for whatever lay on the planet…

……………………………..

As the door to the ship opened, Goku was the first to step out. His jaw hung as he noticed the cloud of smoke on the other side of a giant boulder not far from the ship. Vegeta and Trunks followed, also surprised by the immediate destruction. The three ran over to the other side of the boulder and saw a destroyed village. Craters were everywhere, and the buildings were on fire. However, there were no corpses.

"This…is nuts," muttered Trunks. Vegeta's face registered a frown as he surveyed the landscape. Goku's fists tightened as he took a look around.

"They never had a chance! There aren't any corpses, which must mean they were enslaved. We have to find them, before they're killed!" said Goku. All three of them suddenly sensed two large energy signals. They followed the energy signals to a field where a bunch of Nameks were tied up. Trunks and Goku proceeded to untie them while Vegeta kept watch. After a bit, The Nameks were free. The Elder came up to Goku.

"Thank You for rescuing us, Goku. It appears that Frieza just can't get enough of torturing us. It's a good thing that Dende sent that message. Otherwise, we were doomed."

"That's good. You need to get your people out of here. We'll meet up with you after we figure out where the rest of your people are," responded Goku. Goku then turned to Vegeta and Trunks.

"That's weird. I thought that they would be better guarded than this," said Goku.

"That because we were waiting for you," said a familiar idiot.

"Recoome!" exclaimed Vegeta in horror as Recoome and Guldo landed in the field. Goku took a stance as Recoome's Scouter assessed the power levels of the good guys.

"Let's see, Vegeta is about 800,000, and the purple hair is about 700,000, and little man that beat me before is 600,000. This will hardly be a test for me. Guldo, you take Vegeta and purple hair. This little guy is mine."

"Sure thing, Recoome," said Guldo as he raced towards Vegeta and Trunks. The two exchanged blows with Guldo as Goku faced down Recoome.

"You've gotten a lot stronger, Recoome. It looks like I'm going to have to go all out on you this time."

"I'm going to crack your skull in this time!" screamed Recoome as he engaged Goku in a violent series of melee moves. His speed was too much for Goku, and he landed several punches and kicks. Goku was getting over powered, so he decided to raise the ante.

"KAIO KYN TIMES 10!!" screamed Goku as he began to match Recoome's moves. The two began to exchange several melee blows, as well as energy blasts and other violent projectiles…

Meanwhile, Guldo was proving to be quite a match for Vegeta and Trunks. Trunks was barely able to keep up with Guldo's moves, but Guldo was more powerful, and so was wearing down Trunks. After a couple of energy waves, Guldo knocked Trunks back. Vegeta stepped in, and landed several blows to Guldo. Vegeta then launched his most powerful chain of energy waves at Guldo. When the smoke cleared, Guldo was barely standing, looking like he couldn't fight anymore. Trunks came from behind and sliced off Guldo's head, ending his existence forever. Trunks put away his sword and looked his father in the eye.

"That wasn't so bad, father."

"Don't forget: Guldo is easily the weakest member of the Ginyu Force, and we spent most of our energy on him. We're going to have to retreat soon," said Vegeta as he turned his head towards the fight between Goku and Recoome…

Goku was worried about Recoome's power. Recoome was able to match every move that Goku made, which was a complete opposite from the earlier fight. He wasn't wearing out as fast as he thought he would, so Goku pulled out all the stops.

"KAAIO KKYYNNN TIMES 20!!" raged Goku as he allowed his full power to take over. He beat down Recoome with a series of punches and kicks, and then threw a full powered Kamehameha at the evil idiot.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" screamed Recoome as he was consumed by the attack. There wasn't anything left of him when the smoke cleared. Goku powered down, completely exhausted of most of his power. Struggling to stand up, Goku made his way to Vegeta and Trunks.

"Guys, I spent most of my power on him, and know that there are 3 more guys to go before Frieza, so I think we better split before…"

"Before what?" asked a familiar and unwelcome voice. Captain Ginyu came from behind a hut, chuckling to himself. Jeice and Burter followed from the other side.

"We meet again, Captain Ginyu," said Goku as he tried to feign not being tired. Ginyu smirked, and then sped forward so fast that Goku was unable to counteract his blow to the chest. Vegeta was attacked by Jeice and thrown at Goku, who was just standing back up. As the two toppled over, Trunks was tossed at their feet by Burter. Goku stood up, looking like someone who was finished off. He then brought his hands to his face.

"Vegeta! Trunks! Close your eyes! SOLAR FLARE!" screamed Goku as he unleashed a blinding light on the Ginyu force. While the bad guys were blinded, Goku and the others fled. They joined up with the Nameks, who offered them a place of refuge.

"This place is an underground Temple. It will hide your Ki signatures, so don't worry about displaying your power," said the Elder.

"Thank you. Do you guys have any healers?" asked Goku.

"Yes."

"Good. We have to recover our strength and Vegeta and Trunks need to train with me. If the Ginyu Force is this tough, then Frieza is tougher as well. I'm not the only one who's going to have to transform into a super saiyan…"

……………………………

As the remainder of the Ginyu force recovered their sight, Captain Ginyu snarled at their failure to capture the Saiyans. Frieza wasn't going to be pleased.

"My scouter can't even pick up their power levels. I have no idea where they're at," said Jeice as Burter cleaned out his ear with a finger.

"Don't worry," said Ginyu, "They'll show up soon. They know that if they don't, Frieza will destroy the planet, killing everyone. Besides, we have to extract our revenge on them. They will pay for humiliating us before."

"Vegeta and the boy aren't much, but this super saiyan was able to get up to 5,000,000. That's almost as powerful as you captain. He'll also get stronger from healing from the brink of defeat. He could be extremely formidable."

"Don't worry. I'll defeat him. I'll make him pay for putting me into that frog…"

……………………………

Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks were lying on mats, having their bodies healed as they entered a deep sleep. Whenever they wake up, the most important training session ever will begin…


	2. Part 2

Author's note: As a disclaimer, I don't own DBZ. As you can see, this is a little action story, not much else. Don't expect some big story development. This is merely a rematch that would have been cool to see.

Part 2

Goku yawned as he woke up to the sound of fire burning. He sat up and noticed Vegeta and Trunks eating some food with the Nameks. He stood up and walked over to them.

"Well, I guess that the great Kakarot has finally woken up. Maybe he's got a plan on beating Frieza now," said Vegeta. Trunks looked up at Goku with admiration.

"What's your plan Goku?"

"We need to start training right away. The sooner we become super saiyans, the better off we are," said Goku as Vegeta stood up.

"Finally! How did you become a super saiyan before, Kakarot?" asked the saiyan prince.

"Well, Frieza had hurt Piccolo, and Krillen had just been killed. The pain of loss is what pushed me over the edge."

"Excuse me," said the Namek Elder, "But we have a doctor who can help you relive those awful memories."

"Why would he want to do that," asked Trunks.

"So that his emotions will be roused, and the super saiyan within will come out of hiding."

"Let's do it," said Goku as he followed the elder into the temple. Goku was led to a younger namek, who asked Goku to sit on the mat across from him. As soon as Goku did so and closed his eyes, the namek started a chant in namekian tongue. Goku could suddenly see the 

nightmares that plagued him when he realized how ruthless Frieza was. He could still see all the destruction, see all his loved ones laughing at him. Suddenly, Piccolo was blasted through the chest, and Krillen was disintegrated. Frieza was sitting there, laughing at the death he had created…

Goku suddenly stood tall and let his rage take over. His screams echoed throughout the temple as he felt a fire coming onto his body. Goku's hair stood up as it flashed to Gold. His eyes turned to a light green. He roared as his power stabilized and he finally became a super saiyan. With his aurora flaring, super saiyan Goku turned to look at his comrades. Trunks jaw was hanging, and Vegeta was trembling. Goku smiled.

"It's okay, guys. I'm still Goku."

"No wonder you kicked Frieza's butt the first time around! He couldn't possibly stand up to this!" exclaimed Vegeta.

"Don't worry, Vegeta. You and Trunks are both Saiyans, so you two can do this as well. We just need to find the right motivation."

"But I'm not pure like you, Kakarot. I've done a lot of bad things," said Vegeta.

"Vegeta, when you first died on Namek, didn't you tell me about all the horrible things Frieza did to you and everything you cared about?"

"Yeah."

"How about you just get those memories relived? That should be the ticket for you!"

"Fine."

Vegeta sat down with the namek doctor. After a few moments, Vegeta began to remember Frieza's promise that he wouldn't kill his dad if he obeyed his every command, only to kill him anyway. He remembered all the insults, and remembered the feeling of being helpless when he found that he wasn't a super saiyan when he first fought Frieza…

Vegeta stood up and started to scream:

"FRIEZA, YOU BASTARD! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!! MY PLANET, MY RACE, MY FATHER, ME!! YOU'VE TAKEN ENOUGH FROM TOO MANY PEOPLE TO COUNT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" screamed Vegeta as his hair turned gold and his eyes light green. He calmed down just enough to turn to Goku and smirk.

"So this is how it feels to have all that power, Kakarot."

"I know. Now, let's figure out how to get Trunks to transform."

"Sorry guys, but I've never fought Frieza before," said Trunks.

"In that case, close your eyes and visualize what I'm about to tell you: Frieza is a murderer. He will kill your mother, your father, me, this planet, and everything in the universe. He will do it all with a smile on his face and no regret in his heart! He'll laugh as he watches your helplessness. Tell me, do you want someone like that to get away with it forever?" asked Goku. Trunks' face had gotten a lot more intense.

"NNOOOOOOOOOO!!" raged Trunks as his hair stood up on end and turned gold. His power shook the temple as he stared at his friends. The sight of three Super Saiyans sent the 

nameks into rounds of cheers. The three warriors powered down to their normal forms, the smiles still on their faces.

"Let's go get Frieza, guys!" exclaimed Goku…

……………………………..

Captain Ginyu and the rest of the remaining Ginyu Force were napping at Frieza's ship when their scouters suddenly picked up three approaching power levels. Jeice's eyes widened in surprise.

"Captain, their power levels are even bigger than before!"

"Don't worry, Jeice. We're still stronger. Just keep your cool, and we'll win," said Ginyu as Goku, Vegeta and Trunks landed in front of them.

"Well, well, well. I guess the three saiyans have finally decided to face the music. Jeice, you get Vegeta. Burter, you take the boy with the sword. Goku, you're mine!" snarled captain Ginyu.

"I wouldn't bank on it if I were you, Ginyu. I'm not as weak as you think I am…"

Trunks and Burter started to fight, and Trunks was able to match Burter blow for blow for a while, but Burter didn't seem to have any panic in his face. In fact, he seemed too relaxed. Burter began to laugh.

"Boy, I'm surprised you've lasted this long, but I'm going to take you seriously now," said Burter as he began to power up. Suddenly, Burter launched forward like a bullet and 

smashed Trunks to the ground. Trunks got up only to be kicked aside and pounded over and over…

Vegeta and Jeice started out trading punches that didn't connect with one another. Vegeta then tried an energy blast that Jeice avoided. Jeice fired a large blast, but Vegeta dodged the move. The two began to launch energy waves at each other as the landscape around them crumbled…

Goku charged at captain Ginyu, but the evil captain dodged the blow and smahed Goku in the back and then blasted him. Goku got up, and with a smirk, powered up to Kaio Kyn times 10. He was able to land some punches and kicks for a bit, but then Ginyu increased his power to overpower Goku with a fearsome physical assault. Goku somehow managed to pull out and fire a couple of energy blasts at Ginyu. The captain avoided the attacks and powered up to his maximum. Goku could feel Ginyu's energy force, and was shocked.

"THIS IS IT, SCUM! I FINALLY HAVE THE POWER TO FIGHT A SUPER SAIYAN, AND YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" raged Ginyu.

"We'll see," said Goku as he powered up to his maximum level. The red Aurora around Goku was blaring, and he looked angry.

"KAIO KYN TIMES 20!!" raged Goku as he launched forward and pummeled Ginyu with several punches and kicks. Just as Goku was about to power up a Kamehameha wave, Ginyu suddenly whipped up and smashed Goku to the ground. Goku stood up as a smirk covered his face. His suit had small tears all on the edges, and there were small holes all over the body, yet Goku's face showed no panic.

"Well, miserable saiyan, it seems that we're perfect equals in power. Even if you manage to beat me, you'll have practically no energy when you fight Frieza. Either way, you lose!" exclaimed Ginyu in satisfaction. Goku still wore the smirk on his face.

"We're equals in my normal form, so I guess I'm going to have to take it up to the next level."

"WHAT?"

Goku powered up again as his screams echoed throughout the planet. His hair stood up on end as his eyes turned light green. His aurora went from blue to gold, just as his hair turned into a blonde/gold color. Goku stopped screaming, and looked up at Ginyu. Ginyu was shaking in his boots, his scouter had blown up, and he was unable to form a single word from his mouth.

"You should be proud of yourself. This is only the second time I've been pushed this far in battle."

"THIS IS IT! THIS IS WHY YOU KILLED FRIEZA! THIS IS A SUPER SAIYAN!" raged Ginyu…

Trunks was getting beat down by the attacks of Burter, and there appeared to be no fight left in Trunks. He kept receiving blows when suddenly, Trunks sensed Goku transform into his super saiyan form.

_I guess I should follow suit _thought Trunks as he suddenly straightened up and faced Burter dead in the eye. Burter's eyes widened in surprise at Trunks' sudden change in body language.

"What's wrong, boy? Have you finally decided to fight?" asked Burter as Trunks suddenly started screaming into the sky, his aurora changing to gold. His purple hair stood up on end as it turned golden. Trunks stared at Burter with a smile on his face and fists closed…

Vegeta and Jeice were still enxchanging blows of every kind, with nobody gaining the upper hand. Suddenly, Vegeta pulled back from the combat, laughing of all things.

"What's so funny, Vegeta? Have you finally realized your foolishness?"

"It's been fun, Jeice, but I'm tired of toying with you. You're going to die right now," said Veeta as he began to power up. His aurora doubled in size as he tilted his head back, and as he pulled it forward, he transformed into his super saiyan form. Jeice's mouth went agape as he started to back away.

"I think it's about time to go get Frieza!" whimpered Jeice fearfully.

"No. As a super saiyan, I will allow you to live no longer…"


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Vegeta's puches were too fast for Jeice to see, and as a result, Jeice got beat up extremely bad. Vegeta was throwing Jeice around in a pinball style for a while, just playing with him like a toy. Vegeta then blasted Jeice in the back, breaking all of his armor. Vegeta then appeared in front of Jeice with his hand pointed in his face.

"Goodbye," muttered Vegeta as he blasted Jeice to the next dimension. His body powered down from his super saiyan mode to his normal form, and then Vegeta took off towards Frieza's ship…

Trunks charged at Burter and landed several blows that hurt Burter decently. Burter retaliated with several blows of his own, but his speed was no match for the speed of a super saiyan. Trunks dodged all of the blows and kicked Burter away. Trunks then pulled out his sword and slashed Burter into a million pieces before blowing him away with his strongest finishing move. Trunks powered down to his normal form, and flew back towards Frieza's ship…

Goku charged at Ginyu and face-planted Ginyu with every punch and kick in the book. Ginyu was thrown back, but he retaliated by throwing several energy waves at Goku. Using his Super Saiyan reflexes, Goku deflected all of the blasts away despite the short distance between him and Ginyu. Goku then charged forward and landed kicks that sent Ginyu flying. Ginyu tried to fight back, but Goku just kept hitting him over and over until Ginyu was unable to get up. Goku then powered up his best finishing move as Ginyu stood up:

"Kamehameha!" raged Goku as his attack enveloped Ginyu and destroyed him. Goku powered down to his normal form and flew off to Frieza's ship…

Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks all landed in front of Frieza's ship at the same time. All of them wore satisfied looks on their faces. Turning towards the ship, Goku started to speak…

"FRIEZA, WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!! YOUR GINYU FORCE IS DEAD, AND YOU WILL BE SOON! NOW COME OUT AND FIGHT WITH SOME HONOR!"

"I guess that's all I can expect from a bunch of monkies," taunted a familiar voice.

"Frieza," was the response of all three Saiyans as Frieza floated from the top of the ship and landed in front of them, All the parts of his body that were missing from their first encounterd had been replaced by metallic parts.

_Still _thought Goku _his power is about the same as any one of us. Something doesn't seem right…_

"You've improved Frieza, but you can't beat one of us, much less three," taunted Vegeta as he felt his anger returning to him.

"How about I power up to my maximum right now?" asked Frieza with a smirk. He then started to scream as his power shot through the roof. His physical appearance didn't change, but his power sure did. All of the saiyans were trembling.

_What the hell is going on _thought Vegeta.

_His power is greater than any one of us. Still, this might be possible if we work together _thought Goku as he prepared to fight. Suddenly, Vegeta put a hand out to stop Goku.

"Stand back, Kakarot. Frieza's mine this time."

Vegeta stood tall before Frieza, staring him down. Frieza began to laugh.

"Frieza, enough of your games! It's time to take my revenge!"

"Don't you remember what happened last time, Vegeta? I crushed you without any effort."

"Last time I wasn't a super saiyan. BUT NOW I AM!!" raged Vegeta as he powered up to his full power as a super saiyan. Frieza was stunned at first, but then regained his composure.

"Well, I see that the great prince finally achieved "legendary status" as a super saiyan. It won't matter, though. I'm more powerful than a super saiyan now."

"NO YOU AREN'T!!" raged Vegeta as he charged Frieza and landed several punches and kicks to his body. Vegeta smashed Frieza to the ground and tried to stomp him. However, Frieza rolled away and sent his tail towards Vegeta. Vegeta grabbed the tail and swung Frieza away from his ship. Vegeta then powered up and fired two Big Bang Attacks in a row, both of them direct hits. Vegeta sat in the sky gasping for air.

_I put a lot of my power into that attack. He better be on his knees when the smoke clears!_

The smoke did clear, and Frieza was still standing. He had a couple of cuts across his body that revealed wires and little electrical sparks, but nothing serious. Frieza looked up and smiled.

"I must admit, Vegeta, I'm actually impressed by your power. It's too bad that you can't beat me!"

Just as Vegeta was backing up, Frieza moved behind him and smashed him over and over with his tail. Frieza then hit Vegeta with a death beam at point blank range, sending him careening into the ground below. Vegeta cried out in pain as his body reverted back to its normal state, and then fell silent. Trunks shuttered at the sight, and then pointed his finger at Frieza.

"You're going to pay dearly for that!" raged Trunks as he powered up to Super Saiyan. Frieza's face showed a lot of shock.

"There are three of them?" muttered Frieza to himself as Trunks charged at him. Landing humungous amounts of punches and kicks, Trunks had Frieza on the ropes. Knocking him back, Trunks then whipped out the biggest energy wave that he had ever created, completely enveloping Frieza and the land he was standing on. As the smoke was clearing, Trunks waited, determined to finish off Frieza. Suddenly, Frieza charged through the smoke, landing a knee to Trunk's gut, and smashing him to the ground next to his father. As Goku stared in horror at the fallen Vegeta and Trunks, Frieza landed behind Goku, causing Goku to turn around to stare at Frieza.

"HOW DARE YOU, FRIEZA!! VEGETA WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE THE WORST KIND OF SCUMBAG!" raged Goku. Frieza's body had even more cuts than before, and his body was covered with electrical shocks going from one spot to another.

_And I think it's bad that I have little tears all across my suit! I wonder how he must feel._

"Well, Super Saiyan, it's down to you and me now."

"Give up Frieza! Fighting Vegeta and Trunks has taken too much of a toll on your body. You don't have enough power left to defeat me!"

"I have enough power to defeat this entire planet, much less one little saiyan."

"I guess you didn't learn from the first time. I told you that you could have a lot of time to think about your defeat in space. I guess you didn't heed my warning."

"I heed nobody! I am Frieza: The most illustrious being in the universe! You are just a beast; a fragile animal! I am mighty, and you are not!"

"I've had enough of you!" screamed Goku as he turned into a super saiyan. Frieza's rage increased as Goku came charging at him. Goku and Frieza began to exchange fists and feet at an alarming rate. The land below them began to crumble and the oceans trembled under the stress of the battle. Goku hit Frieza with a right hook to the jaw, but the evil tyrant knocked him away with his tail. Goku suddenly appeared in front of Frieza and smashed him on the head with both fists cupped together. Frieza tried to ht Goku, but Goku flew back and then charged forward, smashing Frieza in the head. Frieza clenched both his fists as he began to power up.

"YOU STUPID SAIYAN!! I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU AGAIN!!" raged Frieza as he brought back his arm and then swung it forward in an upward arc, releasing a powerful wave of energy. Goku danced out of its way and began to power up his ultimate finishing move.

"KAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" raged Goku as his attack took up the entire sky, enveloping Frieza. The blast carried Frieza through the sky and landed in the middle of a series of mountains. Goku raced over to the mountain base and looked up. He frowned as he powered down to his normal form.

_I can't sense his energy anymore! What's going on? I highly doubt I killed him, and I'm only running at half strength. I can only hope that I have more power left than he does._

Goku entered through a crack in the mountain wall and carefully made his way to a large cavern. He could see light peeking through the cracks of the mountain, creating a dim light in the main cavern. Goku was looking around when he sensed Frieza's energy nearby. Goku turned, but the energy signal was gone. He then followed one path that took him through an endless maze of tunnels. He was about to turn around when suddenly, Frieza appeared right behind him. Goku went super saiyan just as Frieza fired an energy wave that carried Goku through the mountains and landed him in a field somewhere on the planet. As the smoke cleared, Goku was found panting heavily, his body completely beat up. His shirts were completely blown off, and his wristbands were torn around the edges. His pants legs were blown off from the knees down, and his belt was torn around the edges. Goku's body was covered in blood and sweat, and he was struggling to stand up. Frieza landed in front of him, and Goku was surprised to see what remained of Frieza…

Frieza's left arm was blown off from the elbow and below, and both legs were missing. The electricity from his earlier wounds was even more intensified. However, Frieza had no difficulty hovering around, which meant that he had more energy left than Goku. Frieza's evil smirk had returned to his face.

"I must admit, Goku, you've done a lot more damage to me than I ever thought possible. Unfortunately, I have far more energy left than you. You've finally lost!"

"As long as there is still breath in my body, I will continue to fight!" exclaimed Goku as he powered up. Frieza merely smirked as Goku launched a fierce physical assault at him. To his horror, Goku was unable to gain the upper hand. Frieza matched every punch, kick, and energy wave that Goku threw at him. Goku was losing stamina, and Frieza was just one step faster as Goku began to lose the fight. As Goku recovered from being blown back, Frieza's eyes glowed red for a brief moment.

"I see that you've gone down to 3 million. I suspect that you've got one last ace up your sleeve, and nothing more. It better not be the spirit bomb," said Frieza. Goku's panting was getting worse, and his energy was running on empty.

_My chances just keep getting worse. I'm out of ideas._

_KAKAROT!!_

_Vegeta?_

_Listen up! Keep facing Frieza. Trunks and I are about a couple miles directly behind you. We're going to send you some energy to fight Frieza. By my calculations, your power should be fully recharged._

_Thanks guys. Now give me your power!_

Suddenly, a giant ball of energy came directly towards Goku. Frieza jumped back in fear of being the target for the ball of energy. Goku was struck by the attack, but to Frieza's horror, Goku wasn't getting hurt. Instead, he was getting stronger. Goku stood tall as he felt his full power return to him. His aurora was enveloping his body as he stepped towards Frieza.

"It can't be! How could you possibly be at full strength?" cried Frieza.

"It's over, Frieza," said Goku as he cupped his hands together and brought them across his right hip. Frieza floated up in the air as his anger seemed greater than ever. Frieza raised his finger and created a ball of enormous energy.

"I've put most of my power in this ball of energy, and when I launch it, it will destroy New Namek! Say goodbye to all you care about!"

"KAAAAAMEEEEEEHAAAAMEEEEEEEE…" started Goku as a ball of energy began to form in his hands.

"AAAAAUGGGGHHHHH!!" raged Frieza as he launched his attack at Goku.

"…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" screamed Goku as he launched his attack at Frieza's. Frieza's attack was tough at first, but Goku put his full power into the attack and absorbed the blast. His attack then proceeded to consume Frieza, completely destroying every atom of his existence. Goku lowered his hands as He sensed Frieza no more. His body reverted back to his normal form as He walked to where Vegeta and Trunks lay. He picked up Trunks and gave Vegeta a hand. The three Saiyans all stared at each other, all three with a smile on their face.

"Frieza is finally finished, Kakarot," said Vegeta with pride in his voice.

"I was just glad to be a part of it," said Trunks as he dusted himself off as best as he could.

"I couldn't have done without the two of you, you know. It took three super saiyans, but we finally stopped him."

Goku turned to see the namekians finally out from hiding and approaching them. The eldest Namek was with Dende at the front.

"You three have saved our planet from that evil menace once again. Please accept our gratitude."

"Sure thing! Anytime you guys get in trouble, just give us a call. We'd be glad to help," said Goku as he turned to Vegeta and Trunks. The three of them nodded, and headed back for their ship…

The End

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this little story. please send reviews. As a final disclaimer, I don't own DBZ.


End file.
